


Fuck Like A Hutt

by HeroFizzer



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inflation, F/M, Humiliation, Other, Public Sex, Sex Slave, Stretching, aphrodisiac, tail teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After the rescue for Han failed, Leia is forced to play slave to Jabba, practically bowing to his will. That includes, naturally, using her alluring body in that sexy slave costume to please him whenever he wanted.





	Fuck Like A Hutt

"Let go of me! I said let go!"

Leia had to be honest, she knew there would be trouble trying to sneak her way into the palace of Jabba the Hutt in order to save her close ally Han Solo, even expecting herself to be captured by him and his flunkies. But she didn't anticipate that, of all things, this would be her punishment.

Exiled into the desert? Absolutely. Chased around by his guards while trying to flee with the blinded Han? Of course. Sold off to Darth Vader and being tortured for more information? Just another day ending in 'y'.

But being forced into work as Jabba's sex slave? She couldn't have imagined anything this cruel before in her life.

The two Twi'lek dancers escorting her from where Han's cryogenic prison was located were stronger than Leia anticipated. They didn't look all that meaty or muscular, yet they overpowered Leia by a good amount. "I said let go, dammit!" Leia barked, struggling to escape their grip.

"Relax," said the blue Twi'lek, "we're just going to prepare you for master Jabba so you fit in better with his other slaves."

"And you don't see WHY I'm struggling to escape that?!" Leia shouted back.

"She's definitely a fighter," the blue Twi'lek groans, tilting her face away from Leia to avoid her aim, "Well have to shackle her down just to dress her up."

"Don't you dare!" Leia said, eyeing the already scantily clad attires the captors wore. "I'm not doing anything for that asshole, assuming he even has one."

"He does." the alien girls say in unison.

"Just relax, you'll feel much better when we're done." the green Twi'lek insisted as they finally brought the princess to a makeup wardrobe, with three mirrors on either side of the desk. After seating Leia down, the girls strap her into the chair, using electric cuffs handed to them by the guards beforehand. When Leia was situated, they found she was still trying her best to fight back, though at least now with her wrists and ankles shacked up there wasn't much else she could do to escape them. "Right," the green ali3n woman sighed, dusting her hands off, "let's get to work on making you beautiful for the master."

The Twi'leks immediately start to rip into the robe Organa wore as a disguise to get inside the palace, finding a few other layers of clothing underneath. To Leia's dismay, they start tearing all of that off as well, leaving her horrified when she noted that she was bare naked before them, her private parts exposed to the alien girls.

"What are you doing?!" Leia asked with concern.

"Just following Jabba's orders." giggled the blue Twi'lek. "He wanted us to get you as pretty as we get ourselves."

"I hope that doesn't mean painting my skin a different color." Leia snarked as the aliens picked out makeup for her to wear.

"Honestly, there's nothing to worry about." said the green dancer, applying some eyeliner to Leia's face. The princess groaned in frustration, but despite her attempts she couldn't break out of her restraints, having no choice but to allow the Twi'leks to indulge themselves in giving her a makeover. "You're going to love it here, being one of Jabba's girls. You'll even have the eventual honor of letting him fuck you at some point."

"Which is why your panties had to go." the blue girl pointed out, smiling as though she were having fun with the process.

"I would never fu-..." Leia paused as the girls applied makeup to her face, having to think about what was just told to her. Yes, the idea of having something as grotesque as a Hutt reaming her was sickening enough, but that was the problem. "Are you telling me Jabba the Hutt has a PENIS?!"

"You didn't know this?" asked the green skinned dancer, raising an eyebrow at the princess.

"I thought Hutts reproduced asexually! That's what I was taught."

The girls exchanged glances before breaking out into laughter, amused by Leia and her ignorance. The princess was beside herself as they did her hair up in a twisted ponytail, using some golden jewelry in order to hold it all in place. With her makeup completed, the Twi'leks calmed down, sitting through their wardrobes to find the perfect outfit for their human guest before she entertained their master. "It does amaze me how that information fails to reach most parts of the galaxy," the green Twi'lek said, "But yes, Jabba the Hutt fuck's. And he fucks so well..." Leia could see the dancer's reflection, watching her eyes roll back as she sucked on her lip, having a quick daydream concerning the hideous creature.

"I know, he's such a good fuck!" the blue Twi'lek said in agreement. "It still amazes me how that comes out of hiding, but it works so well."

"Give me a break..." Leia groaned, rolling her eyes back as she heard the girls flirt over Jabba's junk. "There is NO way I'm going to get on Jabba and ride him while acting like some giddy bimbo who wants more of the same while staring at...THAT."

The green Twi'lek heard Leia out, humming in thought. "I could understand why you would be so reluctant to ride Jabba," she said, finding a gold brassiere with some maroon fabric, "But trust me when I say that it's best to just allow Jabba to make you his, and be submissive to his needs and desires. Otherwise, one wrong move will send you to a place you'd rather not be."

The blue Twi'lek nodded solemnly, confirming the threat's truth. "One time Jabba had managed to obtain ownership of some...anatomically correct droids." She explained. "But she also had a mind of her own, and refused to do what she was told. Right now, her parts are what power Boba Fett's rocket pack."

Leia had some concern with hearing that, growing concern over what may happen to her if she didn't comply with Jabba's needs. True, Luke was bound to show up, as he would be the only means of escape at this point, but it was only a matter of time before that happened. Even at light speed the last Jedi wasn't likely to appear until a few days from now. Then again, she had to curse his stupid message, as it said nothing about what would happen to her, which is why she was even in this predicament. Still, she had time to kill, and doing nothing else about it was only going to make her days move far too slowly.

"Fine," Leia said in a huff, her eyes looking away from the aliens, "I'll ride Jabba's dick and see what the fuss is all about."

The girls smiled over her decision, with the blue dancer thankful that she won't have to witness another potential death by Jabba's hand. She picked out a skirt for Leia to wear, one that left extremely little to the imagination as it held no privacy for her crotch, aside from the tails on both the front and back. The metallic gold hoop that went around the waist still showed enough skin to show any onlookers that she hid little underneath, perfect for getting anyone rowdy over.

"Just trust us," the blue alien said as she attempted to attach the skirt to Leia's naked hips, "You're going to love it. Jabba's even going to make you cum, so you'll get the big deal."

"I doubt it." Leia sighed, aware that even she was colder than Hoth down there.

##

"How does she look?"

"Miserable."

"I meant the outfit."

"Oh! The outfit looks wonderful!"

Leia sighed as she was freed from her restraints, willing to play along until Skywalker came along for the save. She stared at the woman looking back at her from the mirror, hearing the Twi'leks speak to one another as if she wasn't even in the room. The outfit was much more revealing than anything either of them had on, but at least she was given clothing of some variety. Having to do this while naked would have been so much worse, although she expected wanting eyes from Jabba and all his guests sooner or later no matter what the case. It wasn't all that flattering on her, though Leia never thought herself to have the sort of curvy figure that would leave men drooling. She would be thankful when they ended up leaving Hutt and everything else behind, just to wear something she felt comfortable with.

"Now come here, dear." said the green Twi'lek, grabbing Leia by the hand. "We have to present you to Jabba himself, just to make sure you don't try to escape."

"What are you talking about?" Leia asked as the girls got on either side of him, leading her back to Jabba's main hub. "I said I'd try his dick, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you never know." the green dancer responded. "Sometimes people like to be sneaky and run off. That's a horrible idea to consider when it comes to Jabba." The Twi'lek couldn't help herself, slipping her hand under the skirt of Leia's slave outfit just to give her cheek a tight squeeze. The princess jumped, turning attention to the dancer as she smiled over her grope. Leia would smack her, but she's quite certain Jabba would find some excuse to feed her to his sand worm...

The girls led Leia back to Jaba's main room, the princess looking away as she felt the gaze of nearly every male species in the room. It was a humiliating experience, knowing that she was the center of attention all because she wore so little. She didn't know how, but she could sense Bib Fortuna's spiky grin without even staring at him, almost aware of the tendril attached to his head wagging about. The sound of Salacious Crumb's cackling laughter filled the room, the little vermin amused to see someone of Leia's status be forced into such degradation by his boss. When the Twi'leks brought her before the living dung pile, Leia tried her best to avoid eye contact even as he chuckled lightly at the sight of her body.

(Ah, princess, you look so much better now that you're not pretending to play bounty hunter.) Jabba said, licking his lips with his overly large and slimy tongue. (There is so much more of you to look at.)

“I'd tell you to shove it, but I doubt anyone wants to go that far.” Leia responded.

Jabba laughed again. (You know you have no power in my palace, not even to mock me so heavily.) he said to her. (Isn't that right, my shiny new droid?)

Leia looked over at C-3PO, hearing the robot sigh as he stood not too far from the Hutt's platform. “Yes, I'm afraid Master Jabba's words ring true, he does have proper authority around here.” said the gold-plated robot, not even bothering to look the princess in the eyes. Even she could hear it in his voice, just saying 'Master Jabba' would have made him sick if he were capable of such an ability.

From a distance, she could hear Chewie's roars for freedom, with Han very faintly trying to chime in that things were going to be just fine. For all it was worth, Leia did feel just a little terrible, as she had hoped to get out of this mess without drawing attention. If only things were that easy, but now she had to pay the price until Luke arrived. Whatever he was doing with his time, it better be worth it in the end.

(Now, come to me.) Jabba said, moving his hand as best he could to wave Leia over. (Be at my side and be entertained.)

The Twi'leks allow Leia to move forward, still standing by her on the off chance she tried to escape. But the princess took her steps forward, reluctantly sitting at the base of the platform the grotesque slug laid on so casually. One of his guards grabbed a choker collar that was placed next to the platform, chained directly to it in order to keep them close by. Leia lifted her head to give them the chance to shackle her throat, with the pig-like creature doing so. Despite her attitude, the princess did as she was told, kneeling on the floor while she remained Jabba's little plaything for however long it would take, having to do things to please him that she wouldn't normally wish to do.

That started with the way Jabba ran his tongue over Leia, the long and slimy thing slithering around her body, moving across her shoulder blades as she felt a shiver run down her spine. Leia shut her eyes as the chills escaped her mouth, exhaling heavily while she felt the gooey saliva stick to her skin while the Hutt gave himself a good taste of what her skin tasted like. He had no intent of eating her, even if he were to ever do so, but it was delectable to him nonetheless, while Organa was naturally disgusted by his actions. She would choke him out easily, if he had a neck.

All the others in attendance just watched on, hooting and hollering while Leia heard every name called to her in every language available. She hated hearing herself called a slut, Jabba's new cock cozy, and so much more, but considering how much she's been through as is, it would take more than words to break her.

##

(Slave, wake up.)

Later in the evening, all of the attendees at the palace had basically passed out, the last day of excitement wearing everyone down. Surely the festivities were far from over, but in the case of Leia, they were only just beginning.

As she was called from her slumber, Leia sat up, feeling a few aches and pains as she sat up. The cold floor of Jabba's palace was perhaps the most uncomfortable spot she had ever felt in her life when it came to sleep, not helped by the metallic brassiere shifting her weight. The yank of her chain caused her to yelp as she was pulled back by Jabba, brought closer to the talking slug. As much as she would rather, she didn't fight it, instead sending the message of reluctance through her cold stare.

(Everyone is asleep now.) Jabba said, his lips slowly curling into something resembling a smile. (It is time for me to have my share of fun.)

“You're not worried everyone is going to hear this?” Leia asked.

(Don't worry, I have a sound-proof shell over my platform when I need it.) he assured her. (Now, let me see that human pussy.) Leia groaned, rolling her eyes as she lifted the veil of her skirt from in front of her, showing off the bare snatch that she held underneath. She kept her cold gaze on Jabba, who licked his lips as he was pleased to see such a sight. The grin he made was horrid, especially when lacking in any signs of teeth, and made Leia want to shrivel up and die than let him use her as he saw fit. But again, she tried to stick with it until Luke arrived. His tongue returned from inside his mouth, sticking out far enough to meet with Leia and move from side to side against her chest, covering her skin yet again with his slimy saliva. Leia tried her best to ignore the tongue as it brushed up against her body, slowly making its way to her pussy, but given the size of it and the amount of slobber it left behind, she only hoped that baths and showers existed in this palace, otherwise she would likely hole herself up in the next bath she found for several days straight.

When the tip of his tongue finally reached her folds, she quivered, her legs holding back their urge to squeeze together and keep Jabba from going any further into her. She fought back her instincts, trying her best to play the part of the slave in actions rather than words, but her ideals made that to be such a hard task to do. She hated the idea of being submissive, but that was how she needed to be until help arrived. Jabba laughed as he had a taste of Leia's slit, aware that her vaginal fluids had already started to drip out. He sighed from the satisfying flavor it left behind, something that he would have as a delicacy were it less taboo to be considered such.

As Leia kept her eyes off of him and his gelatinous form, she could still sense the tongue rubbing back and forth against her curtains, breathing through her nostrils while she gripped both hands on the veil of her skirt. Clinging to it tightly, she fought back urges that seemed to stem from the tongue and its foul odor, as if something were hitting her in a way she couldn't quite describe. It was as if she were growing aroused, though through unnatural means. Something musky in the air was entering her body when she inhaled, intoxicating her mind. Leia fought back the urges created from the scent, resisting as best she could while Jabba played with her private parts.

The princess's body jolted, her eyes widening when something jabbed right into her snatch. Upon looking down Jabba's tongue remained between her legs, only now the large avarice had managed to penetrate her despite the width of such a disgusting thing. Her legs locked up, holding her ground as she held her lips shut, holding back the growls that its movements in her tunnel created. Jabba laughed, still seeing Organa fail to hide her expressions, as even with her deadly glare he could see her cheeks turn red under the makeup his dancers applied.

(So tasty...) Jabba said, laughing as he watched the princess fight back against the stimulation his gigantic tongue created. Leia's legs began to quiver, the rate at which she breathed growing faster. Her eyes were locking onto the sloppy Hutt, wishing for death to fall upon him sooner or later. Her whole body tensed up the second he started to move his large tongue around inside her, swirling it around while also flicking it in all directions. With the size of such a thing inside her, it didn't surprise Leia that it eventually pounded against her stomach, showing off a bulge every now and again when it hit the lining against her skin. She could only imagine how much worse it could get from here.

Then she saw it, and she was horrified.

Leia's jaw dropped as the appendage she was warned about started to slip out from underneath Jabba's body, answering her question as to where he would even keep the thing. It grew longer and longer, growing almost to half the size of her body. When the princess realized that thing was going to try and penetrate her holes, saying that she was mortified would be an understatement. She tried to back away, but the tongue wouldn't let her, with Jabba even using it to pull her into his meaty mammoth member.

(Ah, I see you've never seen the penis of a Hutt before.) Jabba said, laughing at the haunted expression Leia sported.

“I always thought you reproduced asexually.” Leia said, repeating the same knowledge she had about anatomy as she had the Twi'leks. She could see just how grotesque and lumpy it was, barely even having a crown like human cocks would. It all just blended together, molding into a dulled yet pointed tip at the top. “What even gives?”

(The Hutt cannot reproduce with others, true,) Jabba explained, (But that does not mean we can't have our own means of fun.) The tongue retracts into his mouth, with Leia having whiplash after how sudden its removal from her genitals came across. Of all the things the Hutts were known for, being fast wasn't one of them, so the shock that the tongue could move that suddenly stunned her.

With her thoughts on the retractable tongue, that made it easier for Jabba to use his tail on the slave princess, wrapping around her torso while ensuring he get her arms under there as well. Leia still struggled, her legs kicking at the air as she knew what was next for her, but it did little in any means of freeing herself. She could only stare on, watching as the tail brought her over the Hutt penis, which was rising up from under Jabba to point in the direction of the ceiling. Leia whimpered as she stared down at the hulking appendage, aware that Jabba's shaft was thicker than his tongue, the girth aiding in just how massive it looked. She couldn't imagine it fitting inside her, almost swearing that it would go right through her instead. She couldn't bare the idea, struggling to get out of the tail and try to free Chewie and Han in the hopes of an escape...

But before she could even do that, Jabba had guided her onto his dick, the tip pushing hard against her folds in an attempt to penetrate her. Thanks to his girth, that was a bit more challenging for the Hutt than anything else, though he used all the strength he could to force her on. Leia tried to fight back, doing what little she could in her position. Unfortunately, all that boiled down to was squeezing her legs around his boner, trying to keep herself from going lower on the shaft. Jabba laughed at the attempt, and instead decided to pull something just slightly more unorthodox. He rubbed the slave princess back and forth over the urethral opening, making sure both her fluids and his giant dabs of precum mixed well together to lubricate both organs for penetration.

"You really think this is even gonna work?" Leia grunted.

(Come now, princess,) said Jabba, (do you honestly believe you're the first person to ask such a question?)

As the tail wrapping around her body gave it another push, Leia squealed in a high pitch, her eyes rolling back as her mouth remained wide open. Nobody in her line of sight even shifted in their slumber, a sign that the sound-proofing Jabba mentioned earlier had taken effect. She could even see the two Twi'leks embracing one another as they smiled deeply, and still no sign of abrupted slumber. When the Hutt's tip fit into her slit, Leia had to pause for a moment and calm down, sniffling through her nostrils as she came down from such an unusual high. She could smell the same musky scent, this time coming from Jabba's junk, and wondered to herself why, despite the stretching her snatch just took, it still felt so good.

Though she couldn't see for herself thanks to the tail wrapping around her torso, Leia could still feel her stomach getting stretched out once again by Jabba, this time thanks to his slimy, lumpy stick. She groaned when it pushed deeper into her body, afraid of just how long the actual rod could be after unsheathing from underneath the disgusting legless toad. She spread her legs apart, bending them at the knee while willingly letting Jabba push her further down his member. The urge to resist was strong in her mind, but her body was allowing him to go further with it, for reasons unknown. It wasn't like her mind and body to have independent reactions, but in this case it was clear her flesh shell wanted to take what Jabba was giving her.

(Foolish princess!) Jabba cackled as he heard Leia grunt and growl. (To think you could willingly go without handling my cock. No one has ever managed to escape me and my shaft and not want more.)

"I bet Salacious Crumb has said the same thing." Leia retorted, trying to keep herself together even as she went further down. The comment spiked her down as far as she was capable of, bringing Leia to scream in a key she never thought possible. By now Jabba had already penetrated her cervix, stretching the princess's womb to fit all he could inside her. While Leia could see he had plenty more to give her in terms of inches, reaching the base was nigh impossible given the position of the fat and lazy slob. There was a moment where Leia sighed of relief, knowing that it wasn't likely going to go all the way through her, the fear of such a possibility was still there.

As she remained in her current position, Leia huffed and puffed, her face sweating off the makeup as she tried to look down at her stretched out stomach. Again she couldn't see much thanks to the tail, although she was curious as to why Jabba hadn't tried to push her any further down. Surely he would have tried, instead letting Organa remain in place while her juices started to drip freely down his mammoth member. Trying her best to keep her cool, Leia thought of other things besides her current predicament, just as an attempt to relax her mind. Just when she was at that point, Jabba used his tail to slide Leia up and down his slimy stick, with the princess yelping every other second when she came spiking down on the erection. The half that was inside her was nicely lubricated thanks to her juices, making it easier for the Hutt to force her to ride him.

(Isn't that fun?) Jabba laughed. (Such a nice way for me to fuck you. This is what I love about humans, they make their own lubrication and it costs me little to have to buy jelly for that.)

"So, great! I'd be plowed raw otherwise, that's wonderful news, you piece of shit!" Leia barked back, holding back the urges that Jabba's tail ride was causing her to feel. She clenched her teeth together, grinding them as she felt the womb stretch further due to how hard Jabba was dropping her back down. For a moment, her stomach felt fine, with only the tip remaining inside her. Then she came back down, feeling the Hutt's throbbing boner push the skin out once more. The womb had started to shape itself to fit his member, with Jabba almost wearing it like a condom. It made her worry more and more what could happen if he were to explode within her...

The longer she remained on him, Leia soon felt the throbbing occur inside Jabba's junk, gulping as even she was aware of what that entailed. With his tail still sliding her along his rod, the princess was somewhat hopeful that he wouldn't burst in her, as she feared that she may just expand far beyond what she believed to be possible. 

So naturally. It happened.

Jabba spiked her down with his tail, pushing her further onto his lumpy dong just to ensure she remained in place. Leia knew what was to come, shutting her eyes as her body tensed up, anticipating the inevitable action of the grotesque garbage pile. His dick started to erupt like a geyser, his seed splashing into her womb and filling it up rather quickly, to the point Leia could feel the pressure against her stomach lining as it started to expand outwards from inside herself. She screamed into the sound-proof area, aware that it would do nothing to draw attention from someone she trusted. Her vaginal juices started to cascade from inside her snatch, dripping onto the Hutt shaft and making a mess of not only his platform, but the floor that everyone partied atop as well. As her face appeared flushed, Jabba brought her closer to him to see the expression just to see how well she was handling her capture.

The slug had a laugh as he watched Leia quiver, his seed still expanding her womb like a balloon while her stomach stretched out to ensure it fit inside her. The juices continued to cascade down his shaft, making it slightly easier for him to potentially push her further down his shaft. But after giving her such a massive load, he was worn down, and now exhausted enough to finally have the slumber he needed.

As Jabba yawned, he pulled Leia off his dick, using his tail to gently drop her back in position on the floor next to the platform. As Leia tried to regain her breath, feeling as though she had a workout when it came to handling such a beastly boner, she looked at her stomach now that it wasn't wrapped up in the Hutt's tail. It made her look as though she were pregnant by the nine month period, something she would otherwise dread if that were to become reality. The princess slave ran her hands over the expanded region, getting a feel for it as the cream inside sloshed about.

Thanks to the newly rounded shape of her body, Leia failed to see the creamy jizz pooling up underneath her until it was in the line of her sights. Her pussy had started to excrete the load left in her by Jabba, allowing her to slowly deplete while her stomach returned to its normal shape. It still left something of a fear in her mind, that someday she might end up giving birth to a Hutt, and that was far too much for even Organa to stomach.

"Goddammit Luke…" Leia said to herself as Jabba passed out without even so much as a thanks. "How about getting your ass here before I actually do have a Hutt in the oven?"

##

The next day was no better for Leia, as she was forced to sit in the same spot next to Jabba as before, with the eyes of his party guests looking on at her throughout. They could see the weary look in her eyes, reflective of her inability to get a good night's rest after Jabba inseminated her with his seed, and there were a few stretch marks visible on her belly thanks to how her womb had become overinflated to such a comical looking degree. There was also the obvious pool of jizz that she was laying atop, her legs covered in it no matter what position she laid in to remain comfortable for her own sake.

It was the one thing that annoyed Organa about her predicament, everyone around her knew what she had done, and while they may not be judging her verbally, they were doing so with their eyes. She didn't even understand how they could think of her as being so lowly; it wasn't her choice to become Jabba's slave, nor was she wanting to sleep with him like she had. The thought of such a lumpy dick in her was disturbing as it was, and yet…

"It was good, wasn't it?" Leia turned her head, spotting the green Twi'lek sitting next to her, placing a tray to her side as she looked out at Jabba's guests. "You obviously had a taste of master Jabba and his cock, so surely you understood why it's so good, yes?"

"No…no, not in the slightest." Leia said, shaking her head as she gave the dancer a skeptical look. "I'm not attracted to Jabba or that…thing! If you can even call it a dick!"

The green alien laughed. "Maybe you have a stronger will against the aphrodisiac that emanates from Jabba. In time, you'll likely grow to enjoy it."

"An aphrodisiac, huh?" Leia asked, biting her lower lip as she thought it over. "I guess that explains the musky aroma."

"Well all men have that, regardless of species. But yes, Jabba's jizz, his cock, it all has this strong scent to it that is made to drive women crazy for him. Perhaps you just haven't had enough of him to understand."

"Good, because I don't want more of him." scoffed Leia. The Twi'lek stood up, approaching Jabba as he was in the middle of watching the blue girl dance about for his eyes, as well as the attention of his guests. "What…what are you doing?" Leia asked, the Twi'lek ignoring her. Seeing the slow smile of Jabba form, Leia looked in disgust at the dancer, wondering what exactly she was saying. "Stop…stop that! Don't give him any ideas!" Leia hissed at her.

After a short discussion, Jabba nodded his head, allowing his green dancer to stand before the guests to make a particular announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen of all races!" She barked with a smile. "In order to properly convert princess Leia Organa into a submissive slave of Jabba the Hutt, he has ordered that, for your entertainment, he will show you all just how it is to fuck like a Hutt!"

Leia's eyes widened with fear and humiliation, the thought already sinking in. She was not, in any way, willing to favor this sort of behavior in front of such a large audience. It was bad enough she serviced Jabba in the middle of the night when she should have been sleeping, but now this Twi'lek wanted her to perform before one of the most disgusting beings in the galaxy? She would rather do anything else by now…but that wasn't her choice to make, clearly.

With the same excitement he had at seeing Leia wearing very little in his presence, Jabba grabbed the princess by her torso, once again ensuring he held her arms close to avoid any easy struggling on her part. All Organa could think was how this was a case of deja vu, the only difference from her last go around with Jabba being the fact that she now had his guests as an audience, all of them far too willing to watch as a representative of the Rebellion gets reamed by Jabba's shaft.

First thing was first to the slug's mind, as he pulled Leia close to him, his short hands reaching out for her the closer she got. When she was within reach, Jabba licked his lips while pulling away the brassiere that she wore, showing off her bare breasts for his own perverted vision. His hands reached for her breasts, giving them as tight a squeeze as he could, with Leia obviously grossed out by his slimy appendages touching them at all. She hummed through shut lips while he played with her nipples, pinching them between his fingers and generally playing around with them. She didn't really enjoy the way he groped her, yet her body told a different story.

A few of the guests pointed out that Leia's snatch was dripping, though it was barely visible to even one with the keenest eyes in the room. Jabba was having a laugh, having never played around with such a lovely pair of fun bags before. The princess was growing annoyed with the way he touched her, and yet, she couldn't help but feel some sort of odd enjoyment from it. She started to realize that the Hutt wasn't just using her as a plaything, but he seemed to understand how to truly please a woman and what buttons to push. It didn't change the fact that he's a sick bastard that needed to be taken down, but regardless, it was nice for a change.

With this done, Jabba decided to turn the tables on Leia and start from the opposite end this time. Just as Leia was about to reach in for a sloppy kiss, her hormones slowly overtaking her morals, she found herself flipped upside down. Her skirt was also turned over, revealing the slick pussy she had underneath. The guests all had a laugh just as Jabba used his tail to push Leia's mouth onto his dick, forcing her to stretch her jaw out in order to fit it in. He licked his lips in anticipation, hoping to see if he could make the choker he forced her to wear break.

Leia choked and gagged, saliva spilling onto the lumpy dick as Jabba forced her to go deeper on his shaft. Try as he might, the princess was far too stubborn to let herself go down on his dick. Hutt grew annoyed, wanting desperately to see her throat stretch out from the abuse his cock would give her. Even as the guests rooted for Jabba to do it, C-3PO tried not to watch, with even his mind made up that he didn't wish to see the princess like this.

“Sire,” Bib Fortuna whispered to his boss, “is that really such a good idea? If you break her collar, it removes the chain. And she'd be likely to leave the palace on her own.”

If Jabba were capable of turning his head to stare at the male Twi'lek, he would. But his right hand man had a point, and those collars don't exactly come all that easy, even for him. (You may have a point.) said the space slug, removing Leia's mouth from his cock. The princess gasped for air, with a mixture of precum and saliva spilling from her mouth onto the lumpy boner her captor had. Rocking her jaw back and forth, she was at least happy to have it back even as she hung upside down.

The Hutt then flipped her back to her proper position, having her face the audience so they could see her expression during the embarrassing act, with Leia feeling somewhat woozy afterwards. Such a spin was too much for her, not helped by how embarrassed she felt when it came to those watching her and seeing how she could handle Jabba's cock. So far they didn't seem quite impressed, but their host knew that they'd be amazed with what would come next.

With one swift motion of the tail, Leia cried out when he slammed her onto his shaft, with everyone laughing heartily at her misfortune of being utilized in such a perverse fashion. Her body was able to move down the cock with ease, likely due to the stretching she received from Jabba the night before. She moved around it with similar ease thanks in part to that, something she never thought possible for her species in the grand scope of the galaxy. The womb was capable of stretching out once more, all for the sake of fitting Jabba into her as best he could. Leia did have fears over what would happen if she were impaled any further, but the concern for right now was just to make sure she survived.

The soles of her boots pushed against the shaft just to make sure she doesn't end up with her organs or his cock popping out of her mouth, though that may actually be something that these guests would enjoy far too much. The way her snatch stretched out in order to fit him was incredible, but she was growing used to this rather fast. And all the while, she was getting more and more aroused the longer she was at it. So much so that within a few minutes of taking his dick, Leia cried out, her fluids cascading out of her pussy and onto the lumpy member of Jabba the Hutt. Her eyes rolled back as her hips bucked wildly against the hideous shaft, finding it hard to believe she would cum that quickly, so suddenly, and yet enjoy it as much as she was.

It took her a while to figure out just what was going on; the aphrodisiac was finally taking its effect, likely the reason she was getting so turned on by something that moved rigidly within her snatch. In fact, her body acted as though she was enjoying it, bucking against Jabba's erection despite already having experienced a climax. She couldn't help herself, as her mind was slowly being clouded by the thought of having an expanded, sloshing belly that she could have to carry Hutt's spunk in.

“M-More...” Leia whimpered. “Please, Jabba, let me have more orgasms. I want to cum like that, make me cum...”

Jabba laughed, hearing such an otherwise cold princess become so submissive, just as he wanted her. (You want more, then?) he asked. (Let us give you more, then!)

The guests cheered Jabba on as he pumped Leia on his dick, watching as the tail was pushed out whenever it reached her stomach lining. Organa barked as the shaft spiked into her womb, pushing it up further now that Leia's boots were no longer pressing onto his rod. The slimy dung pile wanted to see Leia go as deep as possible, whether it was normal or not for her to experience such a monstrous schlong going into her. In an even shorter amount of time, Leia was cumming on Jabba's dick again, bawling loudly while she tensed up against him. The fluids blasted out around the dong once more, making a mess of the floor that only Salacious Crumb was interested in cleaning up. The tiny jester hopped to the floor, using its tongue to lick away at the vaginal cum stain the princess had created, not at all concerned where on the floor it landed.

(Now how was that?) Jabba laughed, turning Leia to face him once again even as her pussy walls twisted against his cock. (Did you want more of my cock?)

“Yes...” Leia said, her voice shivering while responding. Her breath was heavy, her eyes glazed over, just as he had wanted to see them. Even he was aware of the effects of the aphrodisiac, and he was certain that after enough time with her, he was bound to make her into a submissive slave yet.

The rest of the day at the palace was built around the guests watching Leia cum time and time again, with Jabba somehow managing to hold back the seed that he had put inside her just a night ago. All watching, save for the droids, were starting to get aroused watching the fallen princess repeatedly climax on Jabba's dick, the act remaining fresh despite having seen every face Organa could make while she was wrapped up in matters.

It was only hours later that Jabba finally came, believing that Leia would have worn herself out by that point. Hutt happily squeezed his jizz out of his cock, filling Leia like a balloon as his seed filled her womb. Deciding to let her go with his tail, Jabba allowed his guests and servants the opportunity to see princess Organa fill up with his spunk, her belly visibly expanding until it was too much to handle. She had yet another massive climax just as his cum started to flow onto the floor, splattering down with the rest of her juices. Crumb, still lapping at her fluids even hours later, jumped out of the way once he realized Jabba's seed was raining down on him. Her hands rested on the continuously bloated belly, watching for herself as it filled with seed, mostly thanks to the womb being stretched by Jabba's junk.

(Now, how are you, slave?) Jabba asked, using his tail to wrap Leia once more so he could lift her off his dick. (Have you felt satisfied yet?)

“I...yes. For now.” Leia said once she was seated on the ground, her pussy oozing with gallons of jizz coming out. “Thank you for that.” The princess had no idea what had come over her, but she was more than thankful that Han and Chewie weren't experiencing this. 3PO at least had the decency to look away, and R2...she had forgotten where he had went, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat worried that, given the opportunity, he would be recording this right now.

(Then lick my cum off the ground.) Jabba commanded. (Feed yourself until the next time I need you, my cock cozy.)

“Yes...master.” Leia said solemnly, as if the words just rolled off of her tongue. She had no clue what was coming over her, but she didn't like it in the slightest. It felt as if she was being transformed by the aphrodisiac, losing herself in everything it made her to be.

But she couldn't bare that. She wanted to retain herself. But she wanted to feel this sort of goodness far more often. But she hated that it was Jabba. But she loved how his cock made her. So many conflicting views just in the space of her mind, and Princess Leia had no idea what she was going to do. She was going to have to make up her mind soon, for she sensed that Luke wouldn't be too far off from here.

Any day now...

##

“And...what happened to you?”

As Luke quietly entered the room, he sneaked his way over to Jabba's platform without anyone seeing him, all for the sake of addressing the scantily clad princess and the mess she had become. The Jedi knight found her with a belly that was slowly depleted, her face covered in a milky substance that trailed onto her torso, and the skimpy slave outfit she wore all over the place. She gave the young blonde a deathly stare, though even she had no idea why.

“I'm...coping.” she said silently, trying not to draw attention to the man wearing the dark clothes. “You took way too long getting here, what happened?”

“I'll have to tell you when we get out of here.” Luke insisted. “Is everyone else okay?”

“Nobody's been harmed.” Leia answered, staring down at herself. “Although I don't know what's gotten over me. Other than Jabba's aphrodisiac.”

“That explains a lot, actually.” Luke replied casually.

“But I'm worried I'm going to lose myself in this, I've been enjoying this. I don't WANT to, but I want to have the feeling of...” Leia stopped herself, finding such a lewd topic far too much for her to open up about. “I just want to be away from Jabba, that's all.”

Luke nodded in understanding. “Don't worry. When the time's right, you know what you have to do.”

After the Jedi moved away, getting into place for the rest of the scene, Leia sighed and shook her head. “Hopefully I'll have the balls to do it...”

##

Even on the sail barge, a distance away from what Jabba finds to be his personal form of entertainment, watching his enemies die by the mouth of the Sarlacc, he couldn't help but use the princess slave as his personal masturbation toy. Leia would be annoyed, if she weren't so turned on by how snug she was atop Jabba's dick, her pussy juices rolling continuously down the lumpy cock. She watched the floating platform outside the barge, where Luke, Han, and a few others were located. She felt that this plan was insane when it came to getting themselves out of here, all for the sake of freeing Solo from his carbon chamber, but if it was what they needed to do, who was she to argue?

Nobody, at least not at the moment she wasn't. Her mind was far gone with the thoughts of Jabba's dick pounding into her, taking much more enjoyment out of the vaginal reaming she was being given. Her eyes were glazed over as she felt the intense pumping Hutt's tail made on her, forcing her to take his cock as far as it would go. The one thing she was glad about was that it didn't go all the way through her, uncertain if she would even enjoy that visual. But the feeling of having such a huge dick in her pussy was all too pleasing, and while she would want more of the same, she just didn't want it to come from the space slug himself. On the trip she watched her friends in the hopes that they would be safe, while also doing her best to look away from Hutt and his slimy physique, hoping she never grew fully attracted to him while she took his cock.

This time, however, the large Hutt tail was not wrapped around her body. By now the disgusting blob had become aware that Leia was not fighting back, deciding that he could now trust her to take his cock without any further fighting on her part. With that, he watched as the princess bounced around his cock like a ragdoll, with his lumpy dick managing to work like a pump into her body. Organa growled through clenched teeth while half of her body was down on Jabba's junk, looking down at her stomach to watch how the tip spiked up far enough that it could reach her chest. There was a feeling of horror washing over her mind as she saw this, hoping that he didn't fully break her in the long run. But by now her mind was starting to waver, failing to fight back the overtaking of her thoughts as they became more sexual in nature. She had to wonder if, perhaps thanks to the copious hours exposed to the aphrodisiac his body emits, her libido had been heightened.

It would make the most sense to her, as it may explain why she kept wanting more no matter how exhausted she was, and who her company was. But she could feel that moment arriving, where she could just get her opportunity to break Hutt and pay him back for everything he had put her through these last few days. She wanted to wring his neck...except he didn't even have that.

In the midst of all this Jabba pulled his cock closer to him, licking his lips as he stared at the exposed, stretching body of Princess Leia as she attempted to ride him out. She had already cum twice in the time it took them to travel to this location, all while Luke and a blinded Han were preparing their part of the escape. She held her mouth open, panting heavily while her tongue stuck out. She was exhausted and incredibly horny at the same time, but could not bare to have another round of Jabba jizz filling up her tunnel. She wanted to be free of that feeling, but only if she could feel for herself. But she had to make sure she wasn't so far gone that she became his bitch before it was too late.

Jabba brought his tongue out to meet hers, flailing it in her face while barely touching hers. She felt repulsed and aroused at the same time, finding the slimy saliva hideous, but the attention all the more pleasing. The princess felt herself close to yet another orgasm, wanting so badly to cum again...

But as their attention was away from the Sarlacc pit, the cries of Jabba's guests finally drew them out of their moment, with Jabba and Leia looking out to see what was going on. Luke had just sprung back onto the platform, catching his lightsaber and attacking the guards. Chaos broke out as everyone started to panic, uncertain what they should do now that their entertainment was ruined.

This was her chance, finally, to break free.

Pushing herself off of Jabba's dick while the Hutt was distracted was surprisingly easy for Leia, likely thanks to the lubrication each orgasm she had on the ride over to the pit. Once she had managed to break off, she snapped the chain keeping her close to Jabba, and managed to wrap it around his lack of throat, yet still managed to cut off circulation from his body.

“How does THAT feel, you sick son of a bitch?!” Leia shouted.

(Harder! HARDER!) Jabba begged. It...almost made the satisfaction of choking him to death less savory, but nonetheless, Leia knew she would be doing the rest of the galaxy a favor by doing so.

Even as she used all her strength, Leia tried to ignore the tip of Jabba's tail, which had managed to slide under her skirt and play around with her pussy. The princess loved how it massaged her folds, waving around while Hutt was trying to fight off the chain that was killing him. Organa breathed heavily, a moment of ecstasy washing over her mind even as she was choking him out. Somehow, this action made her the most aroused she had ever been over the last few days.

The most interesting part came when Jabba passed out. His tail went limp, and Leia squirted on the floor, moaning with delight in the center of the chaos Jabba's guests had created. Nobody paid the princess the slightest bit of attention, more concerned for themselves and their safety even as she left her mark on top of Jabba's now dead body, the Hutt ceasing to exist right before them. The princess smiled, her eyes rolling back as her body quivered. Such an experience for her had never felt so pleasing, wishing she could feel something to that extent much more often, just for the sake of her own satisfaction.

And perhaps for princess Leia, that was the most orgasmic moment she would have in her life.

##

“Well, that could have gone better.” Leia sighed, boarding the Millenium Falcon after they had left the planet.

“We survived, didn't we?” Luke asked, which was followed up with a Chewbacca grunt.

“What do you MEAN no thanks to me?!” Han retorted. “I killed Boba Fett, didn't I?” Another growl from the hairy beast. “Accident or not, he had that coming!”

Leia sighed, shaking her head. “Look, it's been fun, but I need a break. Having been where I've been, I could use a nice, steamy shower. Preferably with the detachable shower head.”

“...Why that specifically?” asked a confused Luke.

“Nevermind.” Leia said, trying not to get into it. “Let's just say...I'm still in a mood. And I don't think I'll ever come down from that mood.”

As Leia walked off down the hall, she left the men and Chewie confused, prompting a single word remark from Solo: “Women.”


End file.
